


Bitchy Pregnancy Phase

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annoyed Dean, Bottom Sam, Comforting Dean, Cravings, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sam Winchester, Embarrassed Sam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Tired Dean, Tired Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is being kinda bitchy (unintentionally) during his pregnancy, and Dean is trying to deal with it the best they can.<br/>Then they decide to make up in bed, leading Dean to have to comfort a self conscious Sam.<br/>Really bad summary, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchy Pregnancy Phase

**Author's Note:**

> It is really embarrassing to write this actually, considering my friend reads this series too XD  
> So I hope you all enjoy and appreciate this.

"Dean."  
Dean sighed, popping his head around the corner into the living room. "Yes Sammy?" Sam was curled up on the couch, Bear resting his head on his lap, a bag of chips in his hands. "I asked for salt and vinegar chips, not sour cream and onion...." Sam held up the bag of chips, displaying the type. Dean let out another sigh. "Do you really want me to go out at 7 at night to get you a bag of chips Sam? Can't you just eat those?" Sam flushed for a moment, "Yea, but these are kind of gross...." Dean stared at his husband for a moment incredulously , before speaking. "What do you mean they're gross? You're still eating them?" Sam nodded, shrugging. "I'm hungry. They are still food." Dean let out another sigh, "alright, I'll go get you your damn chips." Sam grinned at him, as Dean turned to go get his jacket. Grabbing his jacket Dean started to pull on his boots, when Sam called out again. "Dean? Can you also pick up some salsa and ranch..and pears while you're gone?" Dean finished pulling on his boots, before answering, "sure thing. I'll be back in half and hour."  
Dean walked towards the door, pulling it open when Sam yelled again. "Dean wait!" Dean paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Willing himself not to blow up at his husband. Walking back into the living room Dean let out an exasperated breath, "yes, Sammy? What else?" Sam looked at him sheepishly, biting his lip. "Dean, I'm sorry. I know I have been acting like kind of a bitch lately. I don't mean to, you know. I know I've really been annoying you. I'm just, I'm sorry." Dean's expression softened, all annoyance leaving him. Walking towards his husband he sat down on the couch next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Sammy, you have nothing to apologize for. It's perfectly OK. I could you the practice too, you know." Dean grinned at his husband, "kids are gonna be even more annoying and nagging." Dean joked, when suddenly Sam's expression fell, quickly realizing his mistake Dean added, "not that you're being annoying, at all. But kids can be, but it's worth it though." Seeing that he wasn't convincing Sam, Dean quickly added, "I love you." Sam rolled his eyes at that, pulling Dean down for a kiss. Dean let out a moan, deepening the kiss. Once they both pulled away, breathless. Dean grinned, seeing Sam's somewhat dazed expression. It had been way to long since they had been intimate, seeing that Sam had been way more exhausted lately and that he was getting farther along in his pregnancy Dean was more worried about accidentally hurting Sam or the baby. Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's neck, sucking slightly, smiling smugly when he heard Sam's breath hitch. Pulling away Dean stood up, hearing Sam's slight whine he turned back around. Sam scowled up at him, "tease." Dean smiled, leaning down to press another kiss to his husband's lips. Turning his head slightly to speak in his brother's ear, Dean whispered; "now, I'm gonna go get that food you want, and how about you be all nice and ready for me on our bed by the time I get back, yea?" Sam nodded eagerly. Dean chuckled, picking up his discarded jacket from the couch and walked out the door and getting into the impala, heading to the store.

Dean walked in the front door, setting the grocery bag of food down on the kitchen counter. He made his way up stairs, grinning when he walked into his and Sam's bedroom, Sam spread out on the bed, writhing slightly as he opened himself up. Dean grinned climbing onto the bed, Sam's eye's snapped up, smiling at his husband. Dean leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sam's lips. Dean then sat back on his heels, admiring Sam. He frowned then, everything was perfect except for the fact that Sam still had his shirt on. Kneeling down he pressed another kiss to Sam's lips, his hands going to the hem of Sam's shirt, attempting to pull it up when Sam suddenly grabbed his wrists, keeping him from pulling the shirt off. Breaking the kiss, Dean looked at his husband in confusion. Sam blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Can, can I just keep this on?" Dean looked at his lover in confusion. "Why not?" Sam ducked his head, not meeting Dean's eyes "I just didn't want you to see..." Sam muttered. "See what?" Dean pressed. "You opening yourself up, and all hot and writhing on the bed in pleasure? That's pretty hot Sammy." Sam blushed even more, still not meeting Dean's eyes. "That's not what I meant...." "Then what did you mean." Sam sat up, folding his arms across his chest. "Dean, I'm-I'm _huge _OK! I look ugly...." Dean took a hold of Sam's chin, forcing Sam to look at him. Sam, listen to me! You are _not _ugly! Don't think that! Ever! Also you're pregnant! Of course you're gonna be a bit big! I find it sexy, actually! Because you're round with _our _child! So quit talking like that! We've had this discussion already!" Sam rolled his eyes, you're just saying that because you have to, and because you're horny." Dean scoffed, "I don't have to say it Sammy! It's true though, every word of it. Also, you're right I am horny. Because of you. If I thought you were disgusting, do you really think I would be wanting to have sex with you?" Sam didn't say anything. Dean slid closer to Sam, eyes flickering quickly to Sam's still obvious arousal. He slipped his hand under the hem of Sam's shirt that Sam was still trying to tug down. He flattened his palm against the curve of his swollen middle. "Want me to prove it?" Dean asked, voice husky and full of lust.______  
Dean ignored his brother's protests as he shifted so he could get both hands on Sam's swollen belly. Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's middle. "Turns me on so much, seeing you all full and rounded out like this with our baby Sammy." Dean grabbed Sam's hand, pulling it down to cover the stiff bulge of Dean's dick in his pants. "See Sammy? All of that is for you." "Dean?" Sam whispered, breathless already. "Fucking hot Sam. You being so pregnant with our son. Your belly so big and round. Wanna be in you all the time."  
Sam gasped, "oh god, Dean!" Sam's hips bucked up, pre-cum spilling from the tip of his cock at Dean's words. "Yes, please, Dean. Do it! Need you in me, want to feel you in me!" Dean kissed Sam's belly again, before pulling away. "Gotta get out of these clothes Sammy. Then I'll take care of you." Sam nodded, watching as Dean pulled his clothes off.  
Once Dean was fully naked he leaned pulled Sam's shirt up and off him, getting no resistance this time. Sam stretched out fully on the bed, letting his legs fall open. His cock, long and hard jutting out from the curve of his belly. Dean knelt between Sam's legs, he spread his hands on either side of Sam's swollen middle, marveling at the life that was between his hands, growing inside his brother. "Dean?" Sam asked at his brother's silence. Dean shook his head. "Sorry Sammy, just still almost can't believe you're giving me this. Was just having a moment." Sam smiled softly, running a hand through Dean's hair, "s'OK Dean." Sam assured. Dean pressed another kiss to Sam's belly, he nuzzled gently, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment. "Sammy, you're amazing. So amazing, for giving us this." Dean whispered. Sam cupped his brother's cheek, "Dean, if you don't want to..." Dean looked up, pulling away suddenly. "Hell no Sammy, you don't get off that easily! Dean grabbed the lube that Sam had laid on the bed, coating his fingers in it. Pressing one finger to Sam's entrance Dean started to open Sam up. Sam let out a whine, "Dean just do it, I'm ready." Dean shook his head, "Babe, I gotta get you nice and loose first. Don't wanna hurt you." "You won't," Sam insisted, "all ready opened myself up for you." Dean studied Sam for a moment, hesitating before he moved closer, pressing his cock to Sam's entrance, using the lube on his fingers to slick himself up. Pushing forward Dean felt the head of his dick slip in, met only by a little resistance and a gasp of pleasure from Sam. Dean easily slid all the way in, till he was fully seated in Sam. Sam moaned, squeezing down on Dean's length to get him to move. "Feels good Dean, so good! Keep moving!" Sam panted as Dean picked up a strong, slow rhythm.  
Sam cried out in pleasure when Dean changed his angle and hit Sam's prostate repeatedly. Sam clenched down, pleasure shooting up his spine. "Sammy. Sammy-I-goddamn- I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that." Dean panted, pulling back and thrusting back inside Sam's clenching insides. "Me neither. Dean! oh god!" Sam cried out. Without warning he came, long and hard; spilling hot, thick ropes of cum. "Jesus, Sammy, Jesus..." Dean groaned, feeling Sam clench even tighter around him, coming completely untouched. "Dean," Sam gasped, "need you, need to feel you cum in me." Dean growled at that, hips stuttering as his orgasm overcame him. 'Jesus fuck Sammy."

Dean rolled over, collapsing nex to his husband on the bed. "That was... wow." Sam gasped for breath, nodding.  
Once they had both caught their breath Dean rolled over, blanketing Sam's body with his own. "I love you Sammy, no matter what." Sam nodded, pulling Dean down for a kiss. "I love you too Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you all enjoyed, wanna know what's more embarrassing than a friend reading this? Your father looking over your shoulder while you write it. Yep, RIP me, hope you all enjoy this cause I'm probably gonna die.


End file.
